


The Firebreather and His Fool

by dalalaeda



Series: Chansooweek [6]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Renaissance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 08:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11181357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalalaeda/pseuds/dalalaeda
Summary: Kyungsoo is a travelling firebreather.Chanyeol is a travelling fool.What luck their meeting would turn out to be.





	The Firebreather and His Fool

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Chansooweek on Tumblr/Twitter
> 
> Day 7 - Freeday/AU

The crowd’s cheer filled Kyungsoo with pride as the flame roared upwards from his mouth. He could hear some startled gasps emitted from the onlookers and fought the urge to smirk. God only knew how that would end for him. The fire died out and Kyungsoo bowed with a flourish as the crowd clapped and shouted. He felt reenergized under the sweltering sun. Thankfully, his profession required him to not wear a shirt, exchanging it for simple leather straps in an x shape across his chest. It didn’t cover much but Kyungsoo would gladly exchange modesty for safety and keeping cool. Another perk was that he could put his tanned but scarred skin on display and he was proud of his scars. Most of them were burn scars from when he first started learning his trade and perfectly showcased his improvement but aside from that, they were good conversation starters.  
When he rose from his bow, he could finally see how low the sun was in the sky. It alerted him to wrap things up soon. He smiled to the people around him --eliciting squeals from several people he assumed were women-- and raised one finger to indicate one last trick.  
The fire shot up, some people letting out sounds of fear which only served to make Kyungsoo even more determined to finish this with as much flair as possible. He decided to start juggling his torches, flames still lit as the one from his mouth slowly died out.  
He finished the trick by snuffing the torches out in a bucket of water, earning shouts of praise interspersed with curses which Kyungsoo took as compliments. He bowed once more, procuring a small hat for donations. Throughout the evening people had left several coins and Kyungsoo was sure this was among his most successful nights as his onlookers kept placing their compliments in monetary form, some even going as far as leaving several coins.  
As the crowd dispersed, Kyungsoo started packing up his gear. He placed the coins safely in his pouch and headed for the local inn. He liked traveling to different locations but this one had to be his favorite. He had been staying there for almost a week and thought it should be time for him to move on soon enough. A small sigh left his mouth as the absolute last rays of sunlight danced across his features.  
The walk to the inn wasn’t a long one, thankfully. Kyungsoo’s throat, despite years of training, still had the faint burn from when he first started. He knew it was all in his head but still, he had the incessant itch despite knowing it was only a phantom one. He picked up his pace if only to make it inside before nightfall.  
He did but barely so. The sun was so low on the horizon it could barely still be considered a sunset. A smile on his face as he entered, he greeted the innkeeper with a coin. She took it happily as she smiled back, asking if he would be retiring to his room immediately to which Kyungsoo denied, requesting his regular order of ale.  
As he drank, he examined the room carefully. He recognized some faces, others not, but of particular notice was the man singing the tale of some unfortunate knight who had the misfortune of facing a dragon. It wasn’t based in reality but still, the tale was captivating. Or was it only the man telling it? Kyungsoo couldn’t tell.  
He watched the man intently as he started a new song, this time of a man who couldn’t marry his love and so he traveled the world in search of a way for them to be together. The singer’s tone was of special interest to Kyungsoo, if he didn’t know any better he would think this was the singer’s own tale.  
Song after song, Kyungsoo listened. It wasn’t until the singer excused himself from the crowd, making sure to collect their tips, that Kyungsoo snapped from his trance. The singer came up to the counter, ordering himself an ale much like Kyungsoo’s.  
“You tell a great tale.” Kyungsoo complimented the stranger.  
“I thank you, rare for an entertainer of your caliber to be found listening to a lowly singer such as myself.” The man returned, a playful smile dancing on his features as he took the seat next to Kyungsoo.  
“Would you mind revealing how you knew about my livelihood?” Kyungsoo asked, letting himself be suspicious of the man.  
“One cannot enter this town without hearing of your skills. The locals spoke so highly of you I had to see your show for myself.”  
“Well, in that case I think it’s only fair I learn your name.” Kyungsoo said, not sure if he was blushing from the flattery or the drink he was nursing.  
“If I were to tell you mine then I believe it’s only fair I learn yours.”  
“I would think less of you if you didn’t request it.”  
“They call me Chanyeol.”  
“I reckon that’s not your given name, then?”  
“It is and it isn’t just as everything in this world is and isn’t.”  
“I fail to see the sense in that but a knowledgeable man such as yourself must be wiser than I.” Kyungsoo said, raising his drink in acknowledgement. Chanyeol smiled and returned the gesture.  
“Now I have revealed mine and I believe you agreed to reveal yours as well.”  
“Right you are, I was given the name ‘Kyungsoo’ to call my own.”  
“You make it sound as if it was not your father who gave it to you.” Chanyeol noted, examining Kyungsoo’s face as he broke out into a slight smile.  
“You are correct, but the man who gave it to me is the closest thing I have to one.”  
“I am sorry to hear of that.” Chanyeol said, offering a sympathetic look.  
“Do not be, I do not wish to know my father. He has no affiliation to the man I’ve become and I see no point in finding him.” Kyungsoo’s smile was a genuine one yet Chanyeol still seemed wary.  
“I can not imagine why one would not like to know one’s parents but to each his own.” He said, punctuating his sentence with a sip from his drink.  
“Tell me of the tale you performed before, the man who could not be with his love. It sounds close to your heart.” Kyungsoo enquired.  
“‘Tis, if you wondered whether it was my own you would be mistaken.” Chanyeol said with a knowing look. “I have sung that tale since I learned to speak and plan to perform it for the royals.”  
“So you are a royal entertainer, I feel honored speaking to you.” Kyungsoo joked.  
“I do not deserve the praise.”  
“Who said I was praising you?” Kyungsoo shot back. Chanyeol laughed in a way that made his eyes crinkle and Kyungsoo determined that it was infectious as he followed suit.  
“Perhaps you should go entertain the royals, your humor exceeds mine by miles.”  
“I do not deserve the praise.” Kyungsoo said, hoping Chanyeol would pick up on the sentence.  
“Who said I was praising you?” Chanyeol’s reply came immediately. Kyungsoo admired the ease of the conversation just as it came to a halt. It was then that he noticed they were the only patrons left. Well, excluding the drunk passed out on a table in the corner.  
“I suppose we should return to our rooms, it seems that I have let the night take over from the evening much too easily.” Kyungsoo said, downing the rest of his drink in quick succession.  
“How unfortunate that our time must come to an end. Will you share another drink with me tomorrow?” Chanyeol asked earnestly. Kyungsoo considered his offer before coming to the conclusion that he must leave this town the following day.  
“I wish I could but I will not be here.”  
“You are heading out? Perhaps we’re on a similar journey, could I ask which way?”  
“North, opposite the royal residence.”  
“Would you oppose to company?” Kyungsoo wasn’t sure if he understood Chanyeol correctly.  
“Are you offering yourself?”  
“One might say so, yes.” Kyungsoo considered the offer for a moment.  
“Should you not fulfill your duties before the royals?”  
“Whether I should or should not is irrelevant, I can always delay my journey by a few weeks but how many times can one meet a firebreather as humble as yourself?”  
“I doubt I am as humble as you believe but if you’d like to join me, feel free.” Kyungsoo finally answered. Chanyeol’s face lit up and Kyungsoo gave him a supportive smile before retiring to his room for the night.

 

Kyungsoo missed dawn but awoke before noon. He was grateful since it meant he could still start his journey rather early. It wasn’t long before he had gathered all of his things and was stood at the mainroom of the inn. He left the innkeeper a tip before turning in his key.  
He was slightly saddened at Chanyeol’s failure to show up but told himself not to think much of it. Chanyeol wasn’t his responsibility and him not showing was obviously a rejection of Kyungsoo’s offer.  
Kyungsoo thanked the innkeeper once again for her hospitality before exiting through the familiar doors. He was met with fresh air and the familiar bustle of a not-too-small town. The small stable off the inn already had his horse prepared and several others. He petted the mare soothingly, basking in the familiar warmth before placing his items in her saddlebags.  
Just as he swung his right foot over her back and got seated on the saddle, a tall figure practically fell out the inn doors. The figure regained its balance before looking up. It was then that Kyungsoo recognized Chanyeol.  
“Hey!” Chanyeol shouted. “Stay right there!” He finished before marching to Kyungsoo.  
“I had thought you wouldn’t be joining me.” Kyungsoo said, enjoying the fact that he was taller than Chanyeol at that moment.  
“How could I know you would be leaving now if you did not notify me?” Kyungsoo felt heat rising in his face. He had forgotten to alert Chanyeol.  
“Apologies, will you still be joining me?”  
“Of course! Otherwise I would have made a fool of myself for no reason. I only make a fool of myself for paying customers, not forgetful firebreathers.” He huffed. Kyungsoo laughed before telling Chanyeol to mount his horse.  
“I had believed you were only a storyteller, now you tell me you are a professional fool? How much more have you hidden from me?”  
“All of my wonderful tricks.” Chanyeol answered proudly.  
“Such as?”  
“Let me show you.” Chanyeol said with a mischievous grin. He then procured several balls from his saddlebags. Kyungsoo watched closely as he beckoned his horse to start walking. Chanyeol followed closely behind, balls in a vice grip as he maneuvered his horse out of town on Kyungsoo’s lead.  
Once out on the road, Chanyeol told Kyungsoo to watch him closely. He then proceeded to juggle approximately 5 balls at once.  
“Impressive.” Kyungsoo complimented. Chanyeol stopped his activities and took a slight bow. “I can tell this shall be an enjoyable journey.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for reading, especially if you've read every work in this series!  
> Hopefully I'll finish uploading day 4 and complete the other works soon.


End file.
